


Witches On The Road

by FallingArtist



Series: Family Life ~ Raylla [2]
Category: Motherland Fort Salem, Motherland: Fort Salem
Genre: Cute, F/F, Family, Fluff, Raylla, Raylla have a child, Road Trips, They all go on a road trip together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingArtist/pseuds/FallingArtist
Summary: Raelle, Scylla, Tally, and Abigail take little Ana on a road trip.Fun, cuteness and fluff ensues.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Family Life ~ Raylla [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687252
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	Witches On The Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Witches](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Witches).



> Too early in the show to write complex and serious multichapters, so instead you get loads of fluff in a dreamy faraway future. 
> 
> There will be at least 4 chapters, maybe more ;)  
> Hope you enjoy!

“Abigail, where the hell are we?!?” Raelle shout-whispered without taking her eyes off the road. 

Tally and Ana were sleeping in the backseat and Scylla was listening to an audiobook. Meanwhile Abigail and Raelle were trying hard not to get lost. 

Abigail looked down at the huge map she was struggling to keep open in front of her. 

“We’re- We’re somewhere around…” she tried to trace a path with her finger, but the map folded on itself and she quickly went back to holding its extremes. 

“I swear, if you got us lost!” 

“We’re not lost! I know exactly where we are!” 

Raelle turned to give her a quick death glare before locking her eyes on the road once again. 

“Get Scylla.” 

“No.” 

Raelle sighed, “Scylla!” She tried to say it not too loud as not to wake the others, but Scylla didn’t look up from her phone. 

“Abigail, get her attention. And don’t wake Ana!” 

Abigail shook her head, grumbling something that sounded like “I don’t need ShitBird to read a map.” 

“Then where are we??” 

“Give me a minute!” 

Raelle rolled her eyes, “It’s not rocket science, Abigail!” 

Abigail went to slam the map against the dashboard but stopped herself and threw a look behind her to check on Ana and Tally instead. All three backseat passengers remained seemingly oblivious to the bickering coming from the front of the car. 

“If you’re so good with maps, why don’t you do it?! I’ll gladly take over the wheel,” she hissed at Raelle. 

“A Bellweather giving up that easily?” 

Abigail huffed, “I wasn’t the one who came up with the brilliant idea to go explore the stupid side of the valley where you get no damn internet connection!” 

“Need your phone to get oriented, High Atlantic? What kind of soldier are you?” 

Abigail almost jumped when Scylla leaned in from behind her seat to speak next to her ear. 

Raelle laughed at her friend’s reaction. “Wait, you were listening this whole time?” 

“Of course she was, your girlfriend is so fucking annoying.” 

“Wife,” both Raelle and Scylla corrected at the same time. 

“Hear you need assistance with a map, babe? Alpha Soldier here not good with giving directions?” 

“Definitely not as good as you, love,” Raelle winked in the rear-view mirror. 

Scylla’s chuckle was interrupted by Abigail making retching sounds.

“Disgusting. I’d rather die than listen to another innuendo about your sex life.” 

“That can be arranged,” replied Scylla coolly. 

“Both of you, play nice.” 

“Not killing you when I had the chance is my greatest regret,” Abigail muttered under her breath. 

“I thought your biggest regret would be those bangs.” 

Raelle tried to hide her laugh with a cough, but Abigail glared at her nonetheless. 

“You’re on thin fucking ice, Necro.” 

Scylla laughed, “You gonna pout, soldier?” 

“Oookay, that’s enough. How about you two switch places so someone can actually help me get us to our destination? ‘Cause I regret to inform you, Abigail got us officially lost.” 

Abigail immediately went to protest, holding up the map and claiming to know exactly what she was doing, while Scylla just laughed harder and put her phone away, ready to switch places and take over the role of navigator. 

“Wait, we’re lost??” 

Tally’s voice surprised all three of them and Scylla and Abigail turned to see her sit up. 

“Aaand you woke the baby,” complained Raelle. 

“Oh no, Ana is fine, still sleeping like an angel,” Tally reassured her, looking down at the child in her arms and cradling her softly. 

“I meant you, Tal, you’re baby.” 

Both Scylla and Abigail laughed at that, and Raelle pulled over in an spot where the street was larger and allowed for her to stop the car safely. 

“Oh,” was Tally’s reaction. 

“Okay, time to switch,” Raelle ordered once the car was parked. 

“That’s what she said,” Scylla said with a smug smile, unable to resist throwing in another sex joke. 

“No! Stop!” 

Abigail opened the door and hastily got out of the car, calling Scylla names and complaining about how insufferable she was. 

Scylla and Abigail switched places and Scylla started to look over the map. 

“Okay, if High-and-Mighty has no idea where we are right-” 

Abigail interrupted her by leaning over her seat and drawing a circle with her finger over the map ending by showing Scylla the middle finger and retracting her hand. 

Scylla only chuckled and commented, “That doesn’t narrow it down much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment if you'd like, and keep an eye on this space for more content!
> 
> English's not my first language, sorry for any fuckups.  
> Characters are not mine, all credit for that goes to the amazing show that is Motherland: Fort Salem. Go watch it!!


End file.
